


May It Be

by chibiwriter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiwriter/pseuds/chibiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter broke his heart, but perhaps a hero coming home can mend it.</p>
<p>Written in collaboration with the ever lovely schmogg!</p>
            </blockquote>





	May It Be

The sun was sinking behind the mountains, the dying rays painting Skyhold in a halo of pink and gold. He could hear the murmur of the stronghold’s inhabitants below, the very air charged with the unease that came before another imminent battle on the horizon.

As far as he was concerned, Fenris couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by the Inquisition’s troubles - though, if he were being completely honest, he couldn’t be bothered to care about much these days.

Not since-

The elf shifted, his dull eyes pulling away from the outside world to glare down at the letter still clutched in his hand. It wasn’t a pretty thing - creases worn and the edges fraying, some places the ink was too faded to read. Not that it mattered much anymore - he’d long since memorized every word. It had arrived to him a couple of months ago in a flurry of raven feathers in the small, nondescript border town he’d been squatting in. Varric’s bold handwriting was shaky and blotted.

That was his first clue that things were not as they should be.

The next was how the letter had opened - ‘ _Hey, Fenris_ ’.

Not ' _Broody_ ’ - not even ' _Elf_ ’. The dwarf had addressed him by **name**.

' _Something’s happened-_ ’

Maker, no. Even now the words made him flinch as if struck, but his trademark unhappy scowl only formed as the letter continued. Varric, normally frustratingly concise at times, had _rambled_ \- the news that had shaken Fenris’s world to the core delivered in a stream of verbose pained apologies and anguished attempts at memorial humor.

Fenris hunched his shoulder as footsteps sounded down the hall, bringing the letter closer to his face to appear preoccupied. If it was yet another recruit wanting to hear about his times with the Champion of Kirkwall ( _wince_ ), he was going to- 

  

He flinched when the unwanted visitor plucked the letter from his grasp, scowl deepening as he looked over at them - ready to give the young whippersnapper a true taste of his ire. Fenris’s heart leapt to his throat as he processed who it was he saw, however, the scowl slipping from his lips as his mouth opened in shock.

Slowly, as if through water, he raised a hand to touch the man’s face, tracing the new scars with his eyes in ways his fingers dared not. Not yet. The moment the back of his armored fingers touched flesh Fenris let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding - a pained hiss from what felt like his lungs were collapsing. Amber eyes closed as the man leaned into his touch with a small smile, and Fenris missed them more acutely now than he had for the past several months.

And then the amber eyes opened again and Fenris found himself being pulled into a hug by the insufferable love of his life, a large warm hand pressing between his shoulder blades as though it had never left. The stupid, jutting breastplate prevented him from tucking his head under the other man’s chin or placing his ear to his chest to make _damn_ sure his heart was still beating - so he contented himself with slinging an arm around his neck, burying his fingers in the thick ruff of fur he’d always secretly found endearing, and pressing his face against the other’s shoulder.

For a moment, the world had righted itself.

“Fenris.”

His name in a sigh, soft and wistful. Oh, how he’d missed this voice, this smell of leather and herbs and-

“I’m so sorry.”

 

That made Fenris tense, eyes opening as he stood straighter and looked up at the other man. No, he decided with a scowl, he didn’t want ‘ _sorry_ ’. He didn’t want _explanations_ , either, as he shoved Hawke’s shoulder and pushed the tall mage against the wall. He’d be angry later – incensed, actually, as basically all of Skyhold would be aware – and he’d all but demand the _sorry_ s and _explanations_ and whatever else Hawke thought would placate his ire.

For now, however, his relief was pressing too harshly on his heart, making him temporarily forget that he should be very angry with the man in front of him – _the one that had **dared** to leave him behind_ – and instead pull Hawke down by the increasingly annoying breastplate. Hawke, in turn, tugged him closer by the waist as their lips met with an ease that made Fenris want to both sob and laugh simultaneously.

Leaves fluttered in through the vacated window, blowing onto the wooden floor. The letter, the damnable letter that had found the cracks in his heart and shattered it completely, lay open on the floor. But in the fading light of the day, the only thing that Fenris cared notice was the prickles of a beard on his face and the warm weight of a hand catching his own - leading him down dusty corridors with laughter in amber eyes and tickling joy bubbling in his soul.

So the letter was forgotten for now, because he was following the one he’d always promised to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to schmogg's tumblr.


End file.
